The present invention relates to a shower head and more specifically to a shower head which may provide multiple different water spray patterns. The shower head may provide a conventional spray pattern essentially circumferential in configuration; it may provide a soft, partially focused spray resulting from a spinning nozzle; or it may provide a more focused direct spray, somewhat harder than that from the spinning nozzle, which is the result of a wobbling or nutational movement of the nozzle. The shower head may also provide a combination of the conventional spray pattern and partially focused spray, and a combination of the spinning and wobbling spray patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,739, owned by Moen Incorporated of North Olmsted, Ohio, the assignee of the present application, describes and claims a spray head or shower head in which there is a turbine which creates a wobbling motion for the spray nozzle. The present invention advances the technology of the ""739 patent to provide not only a wobbling or nutational movement of the shower head nozzle, but also a variable speed spinning movement of the spray nozzle, as well as a mixture of these two motions. The shower head further has an auxiliary port which may be normally closed, but which is adaptable for use with a separate hand-held shower head or to provide water for fixed sprays located around a shower enclosure.
The shower head includes a control valve which is effective to direct water from the shower head inlet through different water passages so as to provide the multiple spray patterns described above. In one position, all of the water is directed through the circumferentially arranged halo spray outlets. In a second position, the water is directed to a spin inducing member which is connected to the nozzle and which will cause the nozzle to spin with the resultant soft spray. The control valve permits mixing of these two spray patterns. In a third position, the control valve will direct water to a turbine, which will create a wobbling or nutational movement of the nozzle, providing a somewhat harder and more focused spray pattern. It is possible to mix the hard and soft spray patterns by permitting a degree of spinning movement as the nozzle wobbles.
The wobble inducing member and the spin inducing member are coaxially positioned within the shower head and each has separate water passages to direct incoming water into the chambers in which these elements move. Both are connected to the nozzle and both are effective to cause movement of the nozzle.
The present invention relates to a shower head having multiple spray patterns and in particular to such a shower head in which the spray pattern may result from a conventional fixed halo of spray outlets, from a spinning nozzle which provides a soft focused spray, or from a wobbling nozzle which provides a somewhat harder and more focused spray.
Another purpose of the invention is a shower head as described in which there is an auxiliary port which may be used to provide water to a hand-held shower or other additional shower spray devices fixed in a shower enclosure.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a simply constructed, reliable shower head which can provide, at the user""s control, multiple and different spray patterns.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a shower head which creates different visual and sensorial shower experiences by providing control over a range of the water force, frequency and coverage.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a shower head in which there may be a fixed spray pattern, or adjustable spray patterns, which may vary within certain parameters.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a shower head having a spray pattern with varying force providing a massage-like feeling.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a shower head in which the user, through simple hand operation, may vary the type of spray pattern provided by the shower head.
Another purpose is to provide a shower head which may have a soft rainlike high frequency spinning spray pattern or a spray pattern with increasing force which provides a kneading massage.
Another purpose is a shower head of the type described which may provide combinations of the described spray patterns.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.